Numb
by 9rayofsunshine7
Summary: Marissa and Damian throughout the Glee Project./ They're on the road to feeling./ You, Marissa von Bleicken, kissed Damian freaking McGinty and it felt awesome. Maybe you weren't so numb afterall.


_You're both numb on the inside_, you think when Damian comes to mind. You're trying desperately to justify the little crush that you'd developed on the slightly younger boy. _Talented_. Well, that was a given. You'd both made it onto the Glee Project, so that had to mean something. You found your eyes drifting towards him, across the couch he sat his head resting on his fist as he drifted in and out of consciousness. You admired the way his soft, dark hair was styled, the slight scruff that rested on his cheeks and chin, his _body_. Biting your lip a little bit, you shifted, pulling your legs under yourself. You tapped your pencil against the sketchbook that rested in your lap, making up more entirely stupid reasons for liking him. His eyes fluttered opened revealing gorgeous blue eyes that stared into your soul without even trying, he raised an eyebrow scooted himself up into a more upright position. You wondered where on Earth everyone else was. You sweeped your auburn colored hair out of your face, staring back at him with your own set of light brown eyes. You swear you hear a clock ticking loudly in the background. Damian clears his throat. "You feeling fine, Marissa?" he asked, breaking the silence with his charming Irish accent. You blink, unmoving.

"I'm fine." You say after a few moments. The whole situation was getting awkward quickly and you had to resist coughing to break the tension. You both open your mouths to say something at the same time, chuckling afterwards. "You go first." You insist, it's the least you could do after staring at him for half an hour. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I..." He pauses. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asks. You take a gander at the wall; 11:00 PM. The two of probably should have been asleep for a while now. He continues, clearing his throat again. "Because, uh, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about..." He trailed off.

Your mind went wild wondering what he could possibly want. You pictured him on his knee, a small black box in his hands, as crazy as it was. This crush was getting out of hand and quickly. Rubbing at your arm, you set your sketchbook aside and gave him all of your attention. His eyes are skyward and he's never this awkward, so you blame yourself. "Shoot." You encourage, regaining his attention. The corner of his lips pull into a smile and suddenly he seems a lot closer than he was five seconds ago. Literally.

A cough from one of the other rooms startles the both of you into silence until you realize it was probably one of the others coughing in their sleep or something. Damian takes it upon himself to continue. "Well, we haven't really talked an awful lot and it would nice if we could interact a bit more." He suggested, using his hands to illustrate his words as only he could. You smile, nodding. Pleased with your reaction he continues. "D'you wan' me to go first?" He asks, his accent slurring his words a bit, but you understand.

"Uh, sure." You say, searching for something interesting to say. "Well, my favorite genre is R and B." You shared, twiddling your thumbs.

"I like Jazz, well, Big Band, really." He informed, his eyes meeting yours. You didn't look away. It was silent for a while, you guys had been pausing an awful lot that evening. He rubbed the back of his beck with his hand. "So, what do you look for in a guy?" It came out of nowhere and you almost didn't believe that he'd asked.

"Charm, confidence, humor, intelligence, and looks." You listed off on your fingers, not looking away from Damian. "It doesn't hurt if he has an accent, too." He sat for a moment, letting your words process. You let out a silent sigh of relief when he finally smiled. "What do you look for in a girl?" You ask.

"Same as you." He admitted, grinning. "But she also has to be a redhead." And you couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, really?" You giggled.

His eyes scanned your face for a second and his licked his lips, chuckling. "Yeah, really."

The clock's ticking sounded far away now, his hands found yours and you were suddenly _much _closer. His breath fanned over your face, hot. You were positive that your face was a bright red at this point. You both found yourselves leaning in and your lips were _touching_. This was probably so wrong. Kissing the "enemy". He added a bit of pressure and you didn't care anymore. You threw your arms around his neck, slowly bringing him closer and closer. Your kissing sped up and you had to think. _We should stop. _As much as you wanted to find a reason to continue, you couldn't bring yourself to, so you pulled away. Your breathing was shaky, and you couldn't stop running your hand through your hair. His face was red and he looked confused.

"We, uh..." You coughed a bit, avoiding his eyes. "We should probably head to bed." You suggested and he looked at you with a raised eyebrow causing you to blush. "_Seperately_." You added when he smirked. You stood up, bringing your arms up above your head in a stretch. You bade him "good night" and turned towards the Girls Dorm, he grabbed you and spun you around placing one more kiss on your lips.

"Good night, Marissa." He whispered and then he was gone. You stood there for a few more minutes, wondering if this night seriously happened. You manuvered your way back into the Girls Dorm and into bed. Only when you were finally in the safety of your sheets did you smile.

You, Marissa von Bleicken, kissed Damian freaking McGinty and it felt _awesome_.

Maybe you weren't so numb after all.

**A/N: End Prolouge, from here on it'll be in first person. xD I promise, this was just an introduction to Damo and Mars's feelings. This will be following the remainder of The Glee Project, and then it'll follow them afterward and onward. (: Review, please. (;**


End file.
